Wild Inuzuka Rose
by FoxBane1191
Summary: Nobara Inuzuka was just as rough and tumble as her mother ever was. Nobara goes through life with a sharp grin on her face and her dog, Kiiromaru, by her side. When Team 7 ends up with the little spit fire, what're they to think? Follow Nobara as she tumbles along with her new team, through trouble, danger, chuunin exams, invasions and even a little romance! Sasuke/OC


Prologue: Meeting The Ninken

Tsume gathered her babies into her arms, holding Kiba in one arm and Nobara in the other. Both toddlers were grinning sleepily and Tsume smiled as Nobara gripped her twins hand tightly. The twins never liked going anywhere without each other and today was no different. Tsume thought it was only appropriate that the two met the Ninken for the first time together. They were born together and they would receive their life partners on the same day as well.

They were still young, younger than most who received their partners but Tsume was determined to start the twins early, just like she'd done with Hana. They were barely a year old, four years younger than most in the clan when they received their Ninken. But it was the same age as Tsume had met Kuromaru and the same age that Hana had met her gray triplets.

"Kkkkiib" Nobara coed softly as Tsume took the twins out the back door, tugging playfully on Kiba's hand. Tsume had been amused when she realized Nobara's first word would be her brothers name. It seemed to fit the close bond the twins shared.

"Do you think they're ready mom?" Little Hana asked as she stepped up to her mothers side. Hana had just turned seven not long ago, and was already in the ninja academy. She knew the Ninken could be rough sometimes and as she looked at her brother and sister she thought they looked awfully small and fragile. She wondered if she'd been that small when she'd met the Ninken.

"Tch, don't worry so much, Hana-chan." Tsume chided her daughter as they approached the large gate that led to the Ninken's territory. She handed little Nobara down to Hana, smiling sharply when Hana carefully took her sister, cradling her much more gently than Tsume had done. "These little squirts will be just fine. They might get a little scuffed but nothing that'll kill them." She said confidently.

Hana nodded uncertainly, watching her mother swing the heavy gate open with her free hand. The Ninken occupied the back acreage of the Inuzuka clan, directly behind their clan house. The Inuzuka simply called the area the Territory. The forested area was large, over forty acres on the edge of Konoha, completely walled and completely private. No one was allowed to enter the property without permission from the clan head, Tsume. It was safer that way. The dogs were free to come and go as they chose, but most of them remained within the protective area. They were free to roam however they chose within the area. Some were quite feral, never showing themselves, while others were more friendly, coming into the clan compound once in a while for attention. Those, like Kuromaru, who chose one of the Inuzuka as their life partner, lived side by side in the compound with their chosen partner.

Following her mother through the gate, Hana glanced around cautiously. Her companions, The Gray Triplets, had stayed behind in the house and Hana felt surprisingly vulnerable without them by her side. She knew Kuromaru was nearby though, in the Territory, and he and her mother would never allow anything bad to happen. But the dark forest surrounding the small clearing seemed almost forbidding, definitely dangerous.

"Here we go, little Kiba-kun." Tsume proclaimed, setting Kiba directly in the center of the clearing. Kiba grinned happily in the sunshine, already pulling at the green grass. "Bring her here."

Hana came closer, setting her little sister beside Kiba, Nobara immediately latching onto Kiba's hand. She smiled at the little babies, thinking they looking adorable together, Kiba in his little blue jumper and Nobara with a little red bow in her hair.

"Kkkkib. Kiib-ah. Kkibb." Nobara started to chant cheerfully, pumping her brothers hand in the air while Kiba remained preoccupied by the grass.

"Come on, Hana-chan, we'll watch from the gate." Tsume told her oldest, setting a calloused hand on Hana's shoulder and pulling her away from the babies, back towards the gate.

Tsume ignored her daughters worry, instead watching her two youngest closely. The Ninken would arrive soon and despite her assurances to Hana, this was a risky operation. Ninken, especially untrained and unpartnered, were volatile at best. There had been times in the past where a child had to be pulled from the Territory, having been bitten or hurt severely. It was a risk every Inuzuka took when they brought their children before the pack. But it was an essential part of every Inuzuka's life, at least those that became shinobi. There were those in the clan who had never been before the pack, but they never became shinobi, instead they stayed within the compound and served the Ninken, or became wives to shinobi. No rightful Inuzuka wanted such a life.

Taking a deep breath, Tsume gave a sharp, high then low whistle, calling to the Ninken. The bitches would bring their pups, hidden in dens throughout the Territory. Tsume knew this was a good time, as four separate litters had been born within this last year. An opportune time to find a companion. They would bring the pups and the pups would inspect Kiba and Nobara. Then and only then, when they'd felt a connection, would one of the pups choose one of the babies. It was an intricate process. Kuromaru had told Tsume that it was less choosing and more of a _knowing_. He said that it was a feeling no pup could ever mistake.

Kuromaru arrived first, as the Alpha, he had the right. Stepping into the clearing he trotted to Tsume's side, meeting Tsume's grin with one of his own. As Alpha he would preside over the event, hopefully keeping any rowdier dogs calm around the babies. He would call a litter at a time, keeping the amount of dogs in the clearing to a minimum. It would hopefully keep Kiba and Nobara from becoming injured.

The first litter of pups to arrive was a boisterous group of four, all of the pups a unique brindle that marked them as Aoyo's pups. The inspection went fairly quick, the four pups taking turns sniffing and licking the two twins. Kiba laughed in delight, petting the pups enthusiastically. Nobara however pushed the pups away, instead focusing her attention on a ray of sunshine flickering through the trees. Tsume frowned, it wasn't an encouraging reaction, not for an Inuzuka. Nobara had always seemed stand offish with Kuromaru and the gray triplets as well. It was a worrying sign. And one she hoped didn't mean much.

The second litter was a multicolored bunch, two white and three red, which made Tsume think they might have been Akami's pups. The three red pups left quickly, clearly not finding what they wanted. The two white pups sniffed at Kiba furiously, ignoring little Nobara, who looked about to fall asleep. Finally, one white pup wondered away, leaving the white pup with the brown spots on his ears behind. The pup plopped itself down beside Kiba and seemed intent on staying. Kiba continued to pet the little puppy, grinning in delight, his tufts of silky brown hair spiking every which way. It seemed as though Kiba had found his match.

Tsume glanced down at the large wolf sitting beside her. "Akami's pup?" She asked curiously.

Kuromaru gave a nod, studying the pup for a moment. "If I'm not mistaken his name is Akamaru." He growled deeply.

Tsume nodded, gave a smile to Hana, and looked back up as the next little of pups tumbled into the clearing. There were only four this time, all of them dark brown. Tsume could see the mother just in the trees, waiting protectively for her pups. These pups were built more slender than the last, with long runners legs. This litter passed quickly as well, barely acknowledging Nobara but giving Kiba several experimental licks. Akamaru growled at them, little voice not fully grown, already protective of his partner.

"Why are they ignoring Nobara?" Hana asked quietly as the pups left, wringing her hands in worry. She didn't know what would happen to Nobara if none of the Ninken liked her but she didn't really want to find out.

"She just hasn't found her partner yet, that's all, Hana-chan." Tsume told her daughter, sharing a grim glance with Kuromaru. They'd been here an hour and went through three of the four litters. If her partner wasn't in the last bunch...

"Oh." Hana murmured, still wringing her hands, as the final litter came into the clearing.

These clearly came from their sniffer stock, bred especially for extremely powerful noses. The six pups were all a dusty tan with slightly pushed in little faces and scruffy fur. Cute but not the best combat partners. Tsume's frown was fierce as she watched them again by pass Nobara, sniff Kiba and then take their leave.

"Hana, I want you to take Kiba and Akamaru back to the house, I'll wait here with Nobara." Tsume told her daughter, eyes serious.

"Okay." Hana nodded quickly, knowing her mothers tone of voice, and darted forward to scoop Kiba up off the ground. Akamaru whined fitfully, little white body squirming but he followed after her as she trotted out the gate.

Tsume waited until her oldest was gone before turning to her partner. "Is there anymore left?" She asked even as she knew the answer. She knew how many pups had been born this year and she knew there were none left.

Kuromaru gave her a look with his one eye as he slumped over onto his side. "You know there aren't. There are a few older pups."

The older woman grunted as she turned to stare into the forest off to her left. She knew, just as any Inuzuka knew, that once a Ninken reached a certain age it was nearly unheard of for them to claim a partner. She'd only ever heard of it happening once, some three-four generations ago. It didn't seem likely now. Tsume felt a flash of painful disappointment as she thought of her little baby going without a Ninken. It was just as rare for a main clan member to be without a Ninken as it was for the trees to turn purple. It was almost unthinkable.

"We'll wait an hour, and if none come..." Tsume trailed off, not even knowing what to say. Leaning back against the wall she closed her eyes, trying not to think.

It didn't take long after that for Nobara to begin crying, her little crying loud and piercing. Tsume resisted the urge to go to the little toddler, instead watching with a blank face as her daughter tried to look around frantically, no doubt searching for her brother. It was obvious the little girl was frightened, tears beginning to gather in her big gold eyes. Sighing Tsume closed her eyes again, trying to block out the sound of her baby crying. If Nobara was to find a partner than she would have to do this on her own.

Trying to distract herself Tsume thought on her sons new Ninken. Akamaru looked like a runt now but if she had to guess she'd say he'd turn out pretty big. His mother was absolutely enormous, bigger than most of the Ninken in the Territory. He would be a good combat partner, a good mix of size and speed. His father was one of the fastest Ninken the Inuzuka had, well known for winning races with his partner. If Kiba trained the way he was supposed to they would become a formidable team, perhaps even better than she and Kuromaru. Perhaps.

Kiba would more than likely be Tsume's heir, when it came down to it. She knew Hana was more interested in medical jutsu than she was in being an active shinobi. She showed potential but the Inuzuka council would never settle for a med-nin as clan head. Not that it was really there decision. Unlike the other clans the Inuzuka clan head had absolute power over the clans decisions, although they could choose to be advised by the council. But even so they would protest a med-nin. The clan heir had to be a combat shinobi, they always had been and they always would be. Kiba just so happened to be older than Nobara by ten minutes, thus making him the first candidate.

The time ticked by slowly, Nobara crying desperately, Tsume trying to distract herself. She let an hour go by, and then even another thirty minutes, fighting her instincts as a mother to comfort her child. The moments passed slowly, Kuromaru falling asleep beside her. She was sure Hana had to be getting worried. It was that thought that made her sigh, eyes still closed, and decide that only a few minutes more and then they would leave.

Turning her attention to Nobara, she suddenly realized Nobara had fallen abruptly silent. Eyes flying open, Tsume froze as she took in the scene in front of her. Kuromaru, feeling her tense, shifted and opened his eye.

Sucking in a breath, Tsume locked eyes with the gold and white wolf crouched over her baby, between her and Nobara. The wolf was big, not an adult but certainly older than a year. Its fur was shiny gold, almost the color of a gold coin, with a splashes of white on its forelegs, belly, throat and face. It was a sleek creature with muscle definition that promised growth. It was big already, half Kuromaru's size, but she knew it would get even bigger. Fierce gold eyes were locked with hers, daring her to move, daring her to come and get Nobara. Tsume kept perfectly still, well aware that the wolf could kill Nobara before Tsume even moved a muscle. Fear clogged her throat and Tsume feared she would lose her youngest.

Then she watched in disbelief as Nobara, who had showed no interest in any of the other pups, squealed in delight, hands reaching out to clench in the long golden fur. Tsume's eyes widened as the wolf huffed a dismissal at her in contempt before it turned its back on her and curled around Nobara protectively. The little girl laughed happily, clapping her hands as the wolf licked her face before burying her fingers into the wolf's fur again.

"I'll be damned." Tsume muttered, still watching in shock. She'd known wolves sometimes mingled with the Ninken, Kuromaru was proof enough, but she never heard of one choosing a child, not even an Inuzuka. This was clearly a wild wolf, come from over the wall. And clearly this wolf had chosen Nobara. This was unprecedented. "I'll be damned." Tsume muttered again, slumping back against the wall in relief.

I don't own anything obviously.


End file.
